googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Moooosey
Hello and welcome to Googology Wiki ! Since you're from the conwaylife forums, you might be interested in this function that I made. The definition looks really fancy, but really it just finds the most powerful methuselah with each number of cells for a given CA. Syst3ms (debate about whether funky kong is god incarnate) 11:19, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :I find that interesting. :I (and I'm sure many other people too) came up with a similar (Uncomputable, of course) function which is defined thus: f(a,b) = the longest-lived mcps-a methuselah in a 2D b-state range-1 Moore neighborhood CA. :Out of curiousity, does your function find the most powerful n-cell methuselah, or the most powerful n-mcps methuselah? If it is the former, it becomes undefined at 175, due to the RCT synth method, though really, it would become undefined at 8 via the method of hitting an arbitrarily distant blinker or block with a glider. Moooosey (talk) 22:47, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :: The function simply outputs the time it takes for the methuselahs to stabilize (i.e the population is cyclic forever), and Lambda(n) finds the n-cell pattern which has the largest such stabilization time. Your Userpage If you're wondering the LaTeX for it would be the following (just go into the Source editor of this talk page or append "?action=raw" to the URL to copy and paste): I'm Moosey, and I come from the conway's game of life forums. (Confirmation here) You may recognise me from my many pointless googological functions, which make up about half of this page. Recently, I got an understanding of the fgh and so now I've used it to define several uncreative, but fairly fast growing (they ultimately beat all functions less than \(f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) ), functions based on on earlier function I made that maps numbers to ordinals, which I called ord. Its definition is here, and the functions are here. Speaking of that, why do I have so many links that all say here? I have come up with a handful of functions, a few of which may exceed \(f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) or greater. (See the semi-trivial \(dco(\Gamma_0 +n)\), which, according to conwaylife.com forum user "blinkerspawn", is at least \(H_{\Gamma_0}(n) = f_{\Gamma_0}(n)\), but probably less than \(f_{\Gamma_0+1}(n)\). Or at least, it is at least \(f_{\Gamma_0}\)(n-a small value). Regardless, it is comparable to \(f_{\Gamma_0}(n)\). If you wish to discuss, it, do so here. No obligation to change it however, it's your choice! ^-^ Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 01:39, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :In addition, nice moose in your profile picture! Is it a Beanie Baby? I used to have stuffed animals but I threw them out, now I kind of regret that because even though I'm older they still are nice to have in little nooks and crannies around the place. Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 01:42, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :I used to have a treasured green monkey named Millet as a young child until I flung him in the nook of a large Maple tree within a Quaker's oatmeal cylinder (for you see, the cylinder was the spaceship and Millet was the astronaut), and my Grandma secretly threw him away when the stuffed monkey started getting worms from being outside in the dampness. She said "he made it to outer space" when I asked where he was but I think I knew he was in the trash all along. RIP Millet. Edwin Shade 2 (talk) 01:49, November 7, 2019 (UTC)